


Final Straw

by Lothiriel84



Series: Lost In Paradise [4]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, Incitement to Suicide, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Look me in the eye. Tell me why.





	Final Straw

Colin finally collapsed beside him on the narrow mattress, and just like that, every last shred of pleasure David might have experienced evaporated as quickly and surely as water in the thin atmosphere of Mars. Shareholders, he was such an utter, complete idiot, falling for the same old tricks over and over again.

He shouldn’t have let Colin come anywhere near him, let alone touch him; he wasn’t a teenager anymore, and after ten long years of solitary confinement, he was supposed to know better. Only, when Colin had sneaked his hand down his trousers, he’d found himself hungering for more, long-suppressed urges awakening in his body.

Yes, he’d hated himself with every fibre of his being, as he reached for Colin’s hand, and pressed it right where he needed it; as he pushed himself against his palm, and let himself be kissed, as if he was just another of Colin’s fucking possessions. And yes, he’d been proud of himself, if only for a moment, of how he’d made Colin choke, and swear, as he rubbed his palm over him in retaliation.

Oh, the sex had been good – that was how it had always been, with Colin. Still, he would go celibate for the rest of forever, rather than let the man who had betrayed him – the man who abandoned him to rot in the darkness of a fucking yoga room, while he went along and travelled the multiverse – lay as much as another finger on him. He took a deep breath, pushed Colin’s arm away from where it was resting across his stomach, and got up.

“What on Mars are you doing, man?” Colin muttered, as he nervously started collecting his clothes that were scattered all over the floor. “Don’t make me come and get you.”

“I – need to go,” he swallowed, struggling with the buttons of his shirt. He hastily did up his trousers, didn’t really bother with his shoelaces.  

“David,” Colin called after him, his tone more commanding this time around. “For Shareholders’ sake, what is wrong with you?”

“Nothing,” David replied at length, putting a safe distance between the two of them. “Nothing is wrong with me, Colin. It’s just – we can’t do this anymore, I won’t stand it. You – you still think I’m the same naive adolescent you left behind, but you forget a lot of things can change in ten years.”

“But you are, David,” Colin smiled at him, his charm firmly back in place. “You’re my good, clever boy. And you still want to travel with me through all parallel universes, see the wonders no human eye has seen before.”

David hesitated. Yes, he wanted to do all of that; and if there was one thing he knew he was rapidly running out, that was second chances. He needed to make his choice, and he needed to do it right now.

Colin was standing in front of him, as unselfconscious about his state of undress as he’d always been. He was beautiful, and smart, and everything that David could never be; he was also cruel, and self-absorbed, and deep down, David knew the hard cold truth – there was only one person in the whole multiverse Colin Denham cared about, and that was Colin Denham himself.

He couldn’t let down his friends, the handful of people who had believed in him in spite of everything; the only people in the world, and every other world, who even remotely cared about his wellbeing.

“I’m sorry, Colin. You can’t come back after ten years, and claim that God wants you to be an emperor, whatever that means. Just – go back to wherever you’ve been over the past decade, and I won’t tell anyone about your return.”

Colin’s smile dropped, his eyes suddenly cold, unfriendly. “Tell anyone? What would you say, David? That you walked into a ghost, then decided you might as well have sex with him? Everyone on this fucking planet thinks I’m dead, and that _you_ tried to kill them all. I can’t imagine that your story would go down well, no matter what you decide to tell them.”

David clenched his fists, swallowed around the lump that had settled in his throat. He wouldn’t cry in front of Colin, couldn’t afford to show any more weakness than he’d already done so far. “I really wish you were dead,” he said at length, though his voice sounded small to his own ears, and it manifestly lacked any conviction whatsoever.

“Do you, now? I don’t think you do, David. I think _you_ would rather be dead, if it ever came to that.”

“Stop it. Just, stop.”

“Think about it, David. Quiet. Silence. No more pain, no more people wishing you’d never been born. No one would miss you, believe me – not even that little Earthling of yours.”

“Leave Miss Hob out of this,” David hissed, fighting back the tears that were already blurring his vision. Shareholders, but he was pathetic; everything about his life was horribly wrong, and unfair – so profoundly, fuckingly unfair.

“So this is about her, then,” Colin nodded, his smile as cold and dangerous as liquid nitrogen. “Tell me, David, does she even know about this little crush of yours? Do you think she would ever look at someone as utterly, irremediably pathetic as you are?”

“Fuck you,” David spat out, his fingernails digging painfully into his palms. “I’m going to call security. You might want to get some clothes on, while you wait for them.”

Colin unhurriedly began collecting his items of clothing, pulled up his trousers, left his shirt hanging open over his chest. “This is your last chance, David,” he warned as he stepped past him, lingered on the threshold for what felt like an eternity.

“Fuck off,” was David’s only answer, as the door slid shut behind the man he was still in love with, even after everything that had just happened.

Then he slumped to the floor, his head between his knees, and cried his heart out.


End file.
